The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an operation monitoring technology for a movable device.
An internet-of-things (IoT) technology for coupling all devices to the Internet and providing various services is becoming widespread. As devices (IoT devices) compatible with IoT, there exist devices of various types ranging from a sensor or other such low-function terminal configured to conduct only routine processing to a robot or other such high-function terminal configured to provide functions that can be changed by software.
While the number of devices coupled to the Internet is rapidly increasing, in order to achieve a high-quality service when a given function is implemented through use of those devices, load balancing and/or reduction in response time of an application program (hereinafter referred to as “application” or “APP”) are one of the issues to be solved.
In order to solve this issue, it is effective to examine how applications are to be deployed and/or how operation functions and monitoring functions are to be provided to the devices.
As the related art, in JP 2015-153370 A, there is disclosed a technology for conducting load balancing when an application is executed among a plurality of data centers.
In JP 2013-516854 A, there is disclosed a technology for deploying content in a distributed manner to any one of a data center and an edge server in an IPTV system.